


family dinner

by Qisas_wa_ahlam



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisas_wa_ahlam/pseuds/Qisas_wa_ahlam
Summary: After the finale; Wolfgang has been living with Kala and Rajan for a while now, officially as their friend and bodyguard. During a family dinner with an unexpected present, Kala contemplates the consequences of this official introduction and is suddenly dealing with a new situation altogether.





	family dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that I challenged myself to. I don't really like Rajan or the situation Rajan, Kala and Wolfie were in at the end of the finale, but wanted to see if I could still create something for it. Any small thing that I would actually have been curious to see in the series. This is the result.

It had been nearly four months now since Wolfgang had started living with them, but looking up from the family dinner to see him leaning against the wall outside their living room still felt strange, still felt like it couldn’t be real.  
At the same time, it was real but unfair to Kala that Rajan and her were seated and enjoying good food while Wolfgang was standing at said wall; the bodyguard that would later have to warmup the leftovers. Sure, he had assured them this was fine and he didn’t mind and even joked that the food came with the price of having to keep the conversation between the fathers somewhat decent and he wouldn’t be good at that task anyways.  
Both men had agreed and had been very frank in their wording of how any information resembling the truth would be disastrous. They themselves barely managed to wrap their head around the details of the unbalanced threesome they had become. It was too far away from the traditions, believes and ideas their parents grew up with to lead to anything but fighting and pointless discussions on morals. She knew that they were most likely right. 100 % right if she considered how far even the most silly rumors travelled in her neighborhood, what and crazy influence her aunts and uncles would be on her parents and how important the media opinion was for Manendra’s political career. 

But knowing and feeling are two separate things. Most days she just felt sad and upset that she couldn’t share her happiness, her luck with her family, that they couldn’t get to know Wolfgang as the loving caretaker that he is. She couldn’t show her emotions freely and that felt uncomfortable. After the wedding where she had prioritized everyone’s feelings as equally important as her own and the initial attempts to make everyone happy without forgetting about herself, she had promised herself and her men to stop. Yes, she had married a good man and luckily, they were now able to build a happy life together - but for over 18 months her prioritizing of family happiness and avoiding the truth had left her and Wolfgang and Rajan unnecessarily doubtful and discontent. You have to know your priorities and your wishes and communicate them if you ever want to get what you truly desire. Kala blushed a bright red as a memory of Rajan and Wolfgang teaming up to teach her that lesson in as she would like to put it “bedroom related matters” popped into her head. She pushed it down quickly but realized that Wolfgang had caught on and raised an eyebrow in question and suggestion. She looked away and concentrated on the daal and rice in front of her. 

Almost 8 weeks ago she had the same type of daal when they had a lunch with her parents and Daya at their family restaurant. Wolfgang had been seated separately at first and only on Kala’s insistence put at the end of the family table they were sharing. Mother had been asking Wolfgang if now that things were quieting down around Manendra their safety situation would normalize and he would be travelling home soon. Back then Kala had still been worried that their time together might suddenly end, that Wolfgang would miss his home, that he would not feel welcomed in the life she and Rajan had built or that Rajan would expect their time together to be limited. Her mother’s words came at the wrong time and to too much uncertainty and emotions boiling within her. Kala’s reaction that he would definitely stay had been too immediate and too insistent, strongly re-uttering that he was also their friend and welcome to stay and would not leave so quickly. Wolfgang had searched her eyes for contact, trying to communicate to calm down and finally even refrained to visiting her and hugging her through the meal to calm her and minimize her upset and hot gazes in his direction. The constant visiting and speaking to her through their connection had left both appearing to be spacing out of the conversation at the table a bit. Rajan had noticed and taken over the conversation to the latest movie release while holding her hand under the table. The talks had normalized during the meal and none of the family had appeared upset or confused by the commotion the simple comment had raised by the end of the meal. But then Sanyam had pulled her aside to confront her about the situation.

He had tried his best not to convey too much anger or to judge what he interpreted as his daughter having an affair little more than a year into her marriage. He hadn’t outright asked her if she was sleeping with Wolfgang but had instead asked her if she thought her marriage was happy and if she was being a good wife to Rajan. Seeing where his trail of thought was headed Kala had blushed for moment before trying to convince her dad that she was being open and honest with Rajan and that her marriage was doing well at the moment. Sanyam had let that information sink in and irritated continued that not everything that was open and honestly communicated might be truly be acceptable and healthy for husband and wife. He reminded her that she could not be requesting more from her husband than he would be able to bear. He urged her to think about Rajan’s feelings and worries. She felt her father interpreting the situation as if Rajan was acquiescing to her having an affair to keep her happy and was suffering in secret. She felt unbelievably blessed that her father was this invested in her life and carefully trying to help her. Unfortunately, he got the situation wrong and she did not have the possibility to explain it to him. So, she had hugged him and assured him once more that her marriage was going well asking him not to worry too much.

A few hours after her father’s words, the three of them were at home, sorting the clothes to be washed. Rajan and Wolfgang got into a silly but ultimately hot fight that ended with both of them running upstairs and into the bedroom. There she found them half-undressed kissing in bed, lost in each other and whatever fake argument rolling around for dominance, flexing muscles and making her a happy voyeur before asking her to join. She felt then, that there was truly nothing to worry about, no matter how unusual their arrangement may be.  
She wasn’t aware how lost she had been in the memory of her partners enjoying each other until Wolfgang visited her. Pushing his hands from behind her chair across her breasts, his chin pinning her left shoulder in place he breathed into her ear “ if you don’t stop projecting images that make me hard and unfocussed I swear I will start taking you apart right where you are, invisible to all.  
You made the rule no sex at family dinners, you have to abide by it.” Feeling herself flush form her hair, down her neck and to her cleavage, she chided a low “Wolfgang” and made him return fully into his body a mere few meters away. She tried to focus on the dinner after that again.

Today they were celebrating Manendra’s birthday, but aside from a bit more lights on the balcony, champagne and a table filled with presents, it was a normal family gathering. The real celebration, as he was just announcing at the table head, would be in a few days in an expensive European restaurant with a large private garden, catering to his more sophisticated taste. Rajan grabbed Kala’s hand and smiled apologetically at her for the nonsense jab at from his father at hers. She appreciated the gesture for a moment pressing his hand when she felt alarm and sudden action from Wolfgang. Manendra was still speaking, champagne glass in hand, about appreciating this birthday specially after the extreme events of almost losing his life when Wolfgang started running to the table with the presents behind him. He was focused on one parcel at the end of the table, picked it up and after less than a second's inspection threw it to the far end of the large balcony while turning in the other direction. “duck!”  
It had not even moved three meters away from him when it exploded mid-air, knocking Wolfgang to the ground. He hit the tile floor hard as the official security crew sprang into action sweeping the living room quickly and accompanying the shocked family members inside. Rajan was on his knees next to Wolfgang immediately, assessing the damage done to his right arm where the shirt had partially been ripped (or possibly burned ?) off and small parts of the package seemed to have impeded in his skin. Kala tried to connect with him and realized quickly, that he had hurt his head with the fall but was conscious.  
She went to his side and decided with Rajan that it would be best to bring him to their bedroom to clean his wound. Trying to get him to stand up was a bit more complicated than they expected as Wolfgang was seeing little lights upon movement, “I guess that means I have a minor concussion” was the only thing he said as the three of them moved inside and in direction of their room.

Kala asked Rajan to settle with him against the headboard of the bed while she went and grabbed their first aid kit and a towel. When she returned Wolfgang was shirtless and sitting between Rajan’s legs. Wolfgang was speaking, leaning back against Rajan’s chest and both of them against the headboard, offering his wounded arm to be easily accessed from beside the bed.  
“When they arranged the presents it looked almost like the letter “R” to me, just a weird arrangement for boxes. When I looked at the table outside there was this additional present. It was not in line with the letter. Someone added it afterwards, without security check. That’s how I figured it may be dangerous. Picked it up – it was ticking. Just glad I got it a bit further away from everyone before it exploded.”  
“Thank you Wolfgang” Rajan was hugging him and putting a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. Thank you”  
Kala kneeled down next to the bed and started cleaning and disinfecting the arm. When she grabbed the tweezers to start removing pieces from his skin she struggled to remain calm and concentrated. Wolfgang could feel her dread of causing him pain with the tweezers and her anger at what had happened and tried to reassure her through their bond but also with words.  
“Kala, I am okay. It’s only going to be a bit of pain removing the pieces, but I will all heal and everything will be okay.“ logically she knew this but still, as she started picking at his reddish hurting skin she focused on Rajan’s fingers just below a scar on Wolfgang’s chest and wondered if he would ever be safe. A tear slid down her cheek but she tried to focus on her task.  
There were four bigger pieces that she had to rip from his skin and all three of them were holding their breath when she pulled at the first one. A short sharp pain went through both Wolfgang and Kala, then blood started running more freely down his arm.  
“Okay, I think I will have to wrap these wounds on their own, before we wrap your whole arm with this cream to help heal the skin.” She explained to the men holding up some of the supplies she had brought.

“Is there any way I can help?” Rajan asked over Wolfgang’s shoulder, not realizing that his hug, his reassuring presence was what Wolfgang needed and valued most at the moment. He didn’t say anything but his left hand pressed onto Rajan’s upper leg just next to his. Trying to communicate without words. Kala smiled, knowing that her husband was way too upset to fully comprehend signs like this and that Wolfgang would not be able to word them. “I think if you could be so kind to divert his attention and hold him it will be easier for me to finish this here.” She suggested.  
Wolfgang turned his head to catch Rajan’s lips, liking Kala’s plan instantly. As Kala removed the second and third particle, she was already feeling a slow burn of want from him.  
It was interrupted by hot surges of pain in the arm and she wasn’t actually able to work much faster but it didn’t matter. Efficiency was not what this was about. Rajan deepened the kiss, holding Wolfgang’s jaw with his hand to his lips, the other arm pressing him close to his chest.  
When Kala was just wrapping the third bleeding wound on his lower arm, the lust Wolfgang send her way intensified. She looked at the men and saw Rajan’s fingers pressing slowly down his upper body inching closer to the navel. The image of her husband’s dark fingertips disappearing under the seam of the jeans of her light skinned lover burned into her and added to the heat and arousal that was already circulating the room.

A loud clearing of a throat disrupted the moment brutally and had them men break the kiss immediately. Kala wasn’t sure if the shock and dread she felt was Wolfgang’s or her own or shared in equal parts. It didn’t matter, her dad – luckily only her dad, her brain added– was standing in their bedroom, looking at the three of them. He focused on Kala’s face when he found his voice a few moments later. “I just wanted to make sure Wolfgang is alright, it looked like he was too close to the explosion. And well, you’re mother is worried. Both your mothers are. Maybe you, or one of you could join us in the living room to calm the situation?” Sanyam was speaking calmly and clearly but the untypical rhythm of his words betrayed to Kala that he was in fact rather upset.

“ Oh ...ehm, I’ll … I’ll just wrap the arm and then I’ll come out.” Kala managed to answer. “Please let them know that we are alright,” she added as an afterthought. She felt a small relief when her dad nodded at her and left the room.  
She hurriedly removed the finally piece of the bomb from Wolfgang’s skin and quickly bandaged the wound. When she started spreading the cream on the rest of the exposed reddish skin Wolfgang noticed a slight shaking in her fingers and grabbed her hand.  
“Kala. It will be okay. I think there are more important things for us to worry about right now than what your dad just saw.” Kala looked at him without understanding; worries were eating at her insides, what if her family would reject her?  
Wolfgang moved out of Rajan’s arms and turned completely to her. “Your family loves you, they will not reject you. Right now we have to worry about your security, the safety of both your families, okay?”

“My wife, your father is a kind man. I doubt he will force us to discuss what he just saw. Especially with these new the security issues.” Both men were moving up from the bed now. At a loss for words Kala just let herself be hugged by her men. A shout from Manendra over voices in the living room for everyone to calm down broke their moment a few breaths later. She sprang back into action applying some more cream and wraps to Wolfgang’s arm while Rajan grabbed a shirt with short sleeves from his closet and helped his lover into it. He knew that Wolfgang’s mind was on some strategizing when the bright blue color of the shirt he picked didn’t receive any kind of reaction.  
They left the bedroom together and saw Wolfgang head straight for the liquor cabinet.  
In perfect and calm hindi he addressed Sanyam and Manendra, while preparing glasses of whiskey and vodka. “ Manendra, Sanyam, I’d like to speak with you and Rajan - in the office.”  
He turned to Kala and addressed her in german “Do you want to join us or would you prefer to stay with the women?” She looked at the amounts of alcohol he was pouring and grabbed a small tablet. Placing the glasses on it one by one she replied “My mind would be with you anyways. I will join you after a few moments, just let me calm down my mother.”

An hour later Kala was packing a suitcase for a week of living in another part of the city as they had agreed in the office. The mood had been tense and Manendra had been anything but helpful. She tried not to waste energy thinking about this stoic and stubborn man and focus on arranging outfits as she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her father entered the room. She looked at him a bit shyly. 

“My beautiful daughter. Please let me apologize for unrightfully judging you and your marriage. And for walking in without knocking before. I… I will not pretend that I understand what you are living, what connection you have found yourself in. But I am beginning to understand that you all care for each other deeply and that there is lots of love… I assume this is what counts. If you ever need to speak with someone or one of them wants to...” he trailed off again, trying to convey his thoughts through a smile and kind eyes “I will try my best to have an open ear, an open heart and honest advice.”  
“Oh dad. Thank you” Kala was at a loss of words and simply hugged him. “Thank you” she repeated.  
“I love you. I want you to be happy. I suggest that for your own happiness and everyone’s sake, it is better not to tell too many people.” He said. “We need to make sure you are safe first of all. If Wolfgang’s theory on the building service or the security staff from Manendra is right… dear gods. I don’t even want to imagine.”  
“It will be alright dad. Wolfgang is“ she was looking for the right words “ he is attentive and good at dealing with security issues”  
“He certainly proved that tonight.”  
A soft knock on the door while it was opening indicated Rajan entering “Kala, are you packed? We should move in a few minutes.”  
“I will leave you to it.” Sanyam said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving the room.

Wolfgang had spent a few minutes explaining Nomi the list of possible suspects and asked if she could look into their backgrounds. Now he was quickly throwing a few items in his bag, trying to decide if he would need any additional guns. A knock on the door startled him.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“It’s me Sanyam. May I come in?”  
“Yes, sure.” Wolfgang answered unsure what to expect. When Sanyam looked at him calmly, he decided to not look away and to listen carefully. Whatever he would say, he was Kala’s dad, so he played an important role and deserved respect.  
“I wanted to thank you for … tonight. And I wanted to ask you to keep her safe, but I realize now that this is… not required. I believe you will protect both of them without any reminders or outside motivation. But still.. I am her father so .. I feel I had to say that.” Sanyam smiled calmly at him.  
“I understand this Sir.” Wolfgang answered, unsure if he was supposed to add anything. He felt even less sure of himself when Sanyam took a few steps forward and placed his arms around him in an unexpected hug. “She has been very happy these past few months.” Was all he offered as an explanation to the German. Then he stepped away and left the room but halted in the doorway  
“Wolfgang, if you ever have questions about… our culture or customs or.. my little girl, you are always invited to visit me in my kitchen.” He looked Wolfgang directly in the eyes and both nodded once. When Wolfgang returned to his bag he only projected one thought at Kala:  
“I think I just became part of your family.”


End file.
